Pokemon and Warriors Crossover Lemons!
by BubbleKitty814
Summary: A collection of oneshot pokemonxwarrior cat lemons! :D I take requests
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a collection of Pokemon and Warriors Crossover oneshot lemons!**

**I do boyxboy, girlxgirl and threesomes, foursomes and so on and so on. as well as the normals. Up the top of each chapter in my author's note I will tell you what level on the scale it is. My scale is 1-5, 1 being lovey dovey and gentle, 5 being rough and almost torture.**

**I am taking requests - please be specific about the genders - just leave them in a review or PM me using this format:**

**Names:**

**Genders:**

**Scale Number:**

**Basic Plot:**

**Love, lust or rape:**

**I'll give you an example. Oh yah! And I take OC's!**

**Names: Echoheart x Umbreon**

**Genders: Echoheart is female, Umbreon is male**

**Scale Number: 3**

**Basic Plot: Echoheart in heat & pleasuring herself, Umbreon finds her, a wild lemon appeared!**

**Love, lust or rape: Rape to Lust**

Echoheart stumbled into an old fox den. She was in heat and she really needed her mate. She couldn't go on patrol or she'd risk having a tom other than her mate, well, mate with her. She shifted and suddenly saw a rock covered in moss. She quickly reached out and clawed some off, before rubbing it over her core quickly and roughly. She gasped and let out a moan, pleasure swamping over her.

Umbreon pricked his ears. He may be in a strange forest, but he knew that sound full well. That was a moan of pleasure. Someone was either mating, or pleasuring themselves. He also knew that female pokemon were in heat, and that he hadn't had a share of pussy for quite a while. He followed the moans, which were very quickly getting louder and hoarser. Then, he smelt it. A feminine scent mixed with a heat scent. He'd found it.

Echoheart stuffed her paw inside her, and pumped. She yowled in pleasure and fell back, squirting her juices into the air, covering herself. Then, suddenly, there was a crack of a twig outside. She widened her eyes and gasped. "Who's there?"

Umbreon cursed himself for stepping on the twig, but quickly ran inside. He saw the female and narrowed his eyes. "I've never seen a pokemon like you before." He muttered. But then saw the juices all over her. "But you'll do." He grinned. He leaped onto the she-cat and she howled, trying to push him off as he positioned his member over her core.

"Get off!" Echoheart hissed, clawing at the strange animal in desperation. _I can't mate with this thing!_ And then suddenly-

Umbreon yowled as he slammed into the female. "Yes!" he groaned, pumping her quickly and roughly. "YES!"

Echoheart groaned in pain and pleasure as the male animal thrusted into her, each thrust tearing at her walls. "No!" she hissed through gritted teeth, the pain overtaking the pleasure. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" she gave a kick at the animals belly, and pushed him off her.

Umbreon growled, and his yellow circles glowed. Then he burst off the ground in a sudden kick and knocked the cat to the ground. "Now, now, dearie," he rasped, "I know you're in heat, and I can help you with that."

Echoheart flung her eyes open. _I know you're in heat, I can help you with that._ She'd never seen this thing before, it was likely she wouldn't ever again, it should be fine for her to let him help her with her… problem. Hesitantly, she got up and turned around. She bent down into the hunter's crouch, and flicked her tail out of the way, exposing her pink core.

Umbreon grinned. He slowly placed his tongue on the female's pussy, and licked all the way up her clit. He heard a gasp, and then a moan, and he did it again. Another moan. He quickly did it again, and again, each time more eager and rough than the last, and each time the female would stick her rump slightly closer to Umbreon. He licked his lips and placed his whole mouth on her core, his teeth grazing the wet flaps. Then he sucked, his tongue licking and entering the she-cats pussy. She groaned in pleasure and came in his mouth. He eagerly slurped up the juices before pulling away.

Echoheart hissed in annoyance. "Hurry up!" she moaned. Then the animal walked around quietly to the front of her.

"First, tell me your name."

"Erm…" Echoheart narrowed her eyes. "Echoheart."

"Well, okay then." Umbreon climbed on to Echoheart, and with no hesitation he slammed his already hard cock into her.

Echoheart screamed in pleasure. This thing's member was huge! It filled her right up! Then she realised… _I'm being fucked by a strange animal I've never seen_. Why did that turn her on so much?

Umbreon thrusted into Echoheart, his howling joining hers as he pumped her. His length pulsed and widened inside the female's pussy, staying stuck. Umbreon grinned and grabbed Echoheart's scruff. "Now, Echoheart," He growled around her fur. "This part might hurt a bit, but I must stay in you for the whole process, and it's important you avoid other pokemon when your pussy and womb start to hurt."

"What?!"

Umbreon's eyes widened and he yowled as he shot a dozen tiny balls into Echoheart. The she-cat howled in pain and tried to pull away, forgetting Umbreon's words. She struggled as he pulled out of her, then slammed back in, pain racking her bones, overpowering the pleasure.

Umbreon released his cum into Echoheart, and pulled out. He got off the panting she-cat and grinned. "There. My cum will nurse the tiny eggs inside of you until they grow big enough, then you will get pains in your rear area, and you will need to let the eggs out." He explained.

Echoheart gasped. "You impregnated me?!" she narrowed her eyes and jumped onto the animal, claws unsheathed. But he pushed her off easily, and rushed out of the cave.

Echoheart stumbled away from the group as the neared the tree bridge to go to the gathering. Remembering Umbreon's words, she knew she had to get somewhere alone. When she reached a clearing, she flopped down on the ground, pain filling her rear. Then, with a gasp, she pushed and she felt something slide out of her. She quickly turned around, expecting to see a kit. But there was an egg there. Echoheart's jaw dropped. After getting the rest out, she inspected them. Some were brown with a light brown zigzagging line across it, while others were black with yellow circles. The she-cat groaned and curled around the eggs. "How will I explain this to the clan?" she muttered.

**There you go! That's the format for a request, and an example of what my writing is like. And what happened is how I believe pokemon, y'know, insert eggs XD Anyway, I'm trying not to go overboard with the swearing, so don't expect too much of that ****c: Yes, my writing is quite long, but I've always written long. If you think I should make it shorter, please tell me so in a review. If you think you can help me improve, please say so in a review. If you want meh to make it more detailed, please tell me so in a review. XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mightyena x Lakestorm (Love)

Thanks for the requests guys! ^^ This is a boy x boy one! The plot is that Mightyena looks after Lakestorm's clan and every moon they meet secretly and, y'know, mate XD Scale: 2

Mightyena paced quickly, stirring leaves under his paws. _Where is he?_ Mightyena gritted his teeth and say down. "I can't believe it!" he muttered. "I look after his clan all day, making sure there's no trespassers or enemies, and he doesn't even bother to-" Suddenly, a bush shook and Lakestorm padded out.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled at the pokemon.

Mightyena grinned, "Well, since you are, we've better get started right away!"

Lakestorm moaned as his lover bowled him over and started roughly licking at his neck. "Lower!" he groaned. "Get the licking done quickly! Please! I need to feel you inside- Ah!" he moaned again louder, as the pokemon on top of him bent it's head in such a way that it was able to lick from his stomach to his mouth.

Mightyena yanked Lakestorm's mouth wide open and, using his teeth to grip it gently, pulled the tom's tongue out of his mouth and started slurping it.

Lakestorm growled as best as he could, and lifted his head up so that his tongue went right down his lover's throat. As Mightyena groaned in pleasure, Lakestorm lifted up his hind legs and wrapped them around the pokemon's waist securely. Once he'd done that, he pulled his lover down onto him, their lengths scraping against each other.

Mightyena felt Lakestorm pull him down, and knew the tom was impatient. He quickly got off him, and pushed him over. "Crouch!" he snarled cheekily, his eyes shining. Lakestorm quickly obeyed, sticking his rump high in the air and moving his tail away so that his tail hole was clearly visible. Mightyena moaned at the sight and quickly mounted his lover. Because of his superior dog-like size, Lakestorm shuddered underneath his weight, but managed to hold him up. Immediately, the pokemon grabbed the cat's scruff and thrust his erect member into its tail hole roughly.

Lakestorm hissed in pain as the pokemon pumped him, it's length tearing up him up from the inside.

"Speak dirty!" howled Mightyena.

Lakestorm moaned as pleasure filled him from the thrusting, but nonetheless yowled:

"Oh, Mightyena! Fucking fill me up with your huge cock and cum all over me!"

Mightyena grunted and thrust one more time, before pulling out of Lakestorm and backing away quickly. "As you wish." He reared up and rubbed his erect member, until-

-Lakestorm groaned as his lover's tiny little egg's landed all over him, quickly followed by his cum. He quickly squirted out his own load of cum, adding to the pile of white wetness on him.

"Alright," purred the tom. "You've fucked me, my turn to fuck you!"

Mightyena grinned and lay down and his back. "Take it slow, Lakestorm." He groaned as the cat climbed on to him. "Tease me! Pleasure me!"

Lakestorm purred and turned around so that he was facing an erect 6cm member, and his lover was facing his 4cm one. He spun his head around. "Suck!"

Mightyena pushed his head up and deep-throated his lover's length while his was licked. Lakestorm moaned and came in the pokemon's mouth.

Lakestorm pulled out and away before lying back down on Mightyena, this time their faces were… facing each other. The tom slowly moved back so that his member was poking at the pokemon's tail hole.

Mightyena grinned, and grabbed his lover's snout in his jaws, licking and sucking. Using his back legs, he pulled Lakestorm's hind down, forcing him to enter him.

Lakestorm moaned, and pulled his mouth away. Instead, he started roughly licking the pokemon's chest as he quickly pumped him. He heard his lover gasp as his barbs tore him up from the inside, but he knew the pain would turn to pleasure.

"L-lakestorm!" gasped Mightyena. "I a-asked you t-to take it slow!"

The tom grinned and tried to thrust quicker. "Well, I'm not, am I?" he purred. With another thrust, Lakestorm came and clambered off the pokemon, his chest heavy from the cum.

"I can't wait for next moon." Gasped Mightyena.

Lakestorm looked over and saw his lover lying on the ground, cum slowly dripping out of his tail hole. He felt himself get erect all over again. "Why wait?" he growled, licking his lips.

**Well, that's my first boyxboy :3 I put a lot of thought into this one, it's quite different when you have the same gender. Well anyway, please leave me more requests! It gives me something to do XD**

**~Bubble**


	3. Rubypelt x Jolt x Umb X Flare (Rape)

Another request! ^^ This ones plot is that the medicine cat Rubypelt is collecting herbs while she's in heat, and the three eeveelutions come rape her. You'll see what happens next ;)

**Scale: 5**

Rubypelt sighed in relief as she picked some coltsfoot. "No cat's been here for a while, none of the clan will get me here." she smiled.

Umbreon grinned. "Bet I can!"

Jolteon smirked. "Go for it, hit the apple from here with your Shadow Ball."

"You can't do that, Umbreon!" laughed Flareon. "You're to bad at aiming."

"Shut up!" the dark pokemon pinpointed the apple in his sight, and slowly made a dark glowing ball, before-

-BAM. The apple splattered onto the tree trunk. "Told you!"

Rubypelt flicked her ears. Voices? Nah. She went back to picking her coltsfoot. "There's a lot here today." She mumbled cheerfully.

Jolteon flicked his ears back. "Did you hear that?" he got up and walked quietly around the tree and duck under a bush. His eyes widened and his smirk grew. Motioning his brothers over, he slowly crept out of the bush.

Flareon hurried over. When he clambered after Jolteon, he spotted Rubypelt picking herbs. Looking back to check if Umbreon was coming, he went to Jolteon's side.

Jolteon quietly crept up behind the cat, before letting out a growl and climbing onto her.

Rubypelt yelped when Jolteon mounted her. "Get off me!" she shook her body and tried to rear up desperately, but suddenly Umbreon and Flareon were in front of her, holding her down. She saw their erect, pulsing members and knew what was going to happen. "No! Get off!" with a violent jerk of her body, Jolteon fell off. Rubypelt clambered back, before spinning and running away as fast as she could.

Umbreon snarled and his circles flashed, before he sped off after her in Pursuit. Very quickly, he had her pinned down beneath him.

"Heh. Thought you could escape, did ya?" he bent down, licking his lips. "Well, I gotcha now."

"Umbreon!" Jolteon trotted up, Flareon right behind him. "I found her, so I get her pussy, okay?" He pushed his brother off and flipped Rubypelt over.

Rubypelt felt tears form in her eyes as Flareon climbed under and pushed her rump up, so that she was in an awkward crouch. She felt Jolteon mount her and start to lick her neck. She closed her eyes as pleasure blossomed, and started to purr. Then she stopped abruptly, cursing herself.

Jolteon grinned, and positioned his length so that it was tickling Rubypelt's folds. "We're gonna fuck you so hard and so much," he growled lustfully, "that you're gonna beg for us to do it again." Then, he thrust into her, his barbs tearing up Rubypelt from the inside.

Umbreon heard Rubypelt howl and he quickly stuck his own member in her mouth, as Flareon sucked her nipples. "Suck!" he commanded.

Rubypelt felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sucked Umbreon's length. Blood trickled out of her as Jolteon thrusted, yowling in lust. But, although she felt pain, there was pleasure seeping through her body from Flareon and she felt herself cum. She gasped and Umbreon smirked and forced her to deep throat him.

Flareon pricked his ears as he sucked, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slowly, a little rumbling purr came from deep in Rubypelt's throat.

Rubypelt started to purr louder as the pain disappeared and created pleasure as the three pokemon raped her. She pushed her rump higher and pushed back, so that more of Jolteon's long member filled her. Suddenly, she heard the electric pokemon gasp and 2 hard, round things hit her torn walls. She cried out and Umbreon pulled away, as Jolteon then sent a wave of cum into her.

Flareon crawled out from under Rubypelt, and saw cum leak out of her pussy. He licked his lips. "My turn to have her pussy."

The males repeated the process two more times, each time Rubypelt received two eggs. At the very end, the three pokemon sat panting as Rubypelt lay there, cum dripping out of her pussy and her eyes closed. Silently, the pokemon got up and left, leaving Rubypelt lying there.

The next day, Rubypelt was lying in her den. She sighed. She missed the feeling she experienced yesterday. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Slowly, she had an idea. She got up and walked out, nodding to her clanmates as she passed. She left the camp and immediately quickened her pace till she got to the place she'd been raped the other day. She then sat down and waited.

A while later, Rubypelt walked with Jolteon, Flareon, and Umbreon away into the deeper forest.


End file.
